This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides a well completion system and method.
It can be highly desirable to decrease expenses, reduce time, simplify operations and increase reliability in well completions. Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of well completions.